psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shinya Kougami
Shinya Kougami '- główny bohater Psycho-Pass oraz Psycho-Pass Movie. Były inspektor zdegradowany do roli egzekutora w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Ostatecznie, zrezygnował z pracy w Dywizji i uciekł poza granice Japonii. Wygląd Shiniya jest wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych, potarganych włosach i szarych oczach. Ma bladą karnację i muskularną budowę ciała. Zazwyczaj ubrany jest w białą koszulę, rozpiętą, czarną marynarkę i poluzowany krawat. Gdy opuszcza biuro, często nosi też ciemnozieloną kurtkę. Po ucieczce z Japonii, Kougami nosi czarną koszulkę, spodnie w kolorze khaki i wysokie, wojskowe buty. Często widziany jest również w kuloodpornej kamizelce. Gdy był jeszcze inspektorem, jego włosy wydawały się bardziej ułożone, a krawat idealnie przylegał do dopiętego kołnierzyka. Osobowość Shiniya ma buntowniczy charakter i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać się może osobą skrytą i porywczą. Można to zauważyć, gdy zastrasza i używa przemocy wobec podejrzanego pracownika firmy produkującej dronyPsycho-Pass Odcinek 3 ''„Konwencje produkcji".. Jego agresywne i bezuczuciowe podejście do sprawy często jednak pozwala wyjaśnić czy głębiej poznać sytuację. Shiniya ma jednak zabawną stronę, co pokazuje gdy żartuje z Akane. Jego koledzy z biura darzą go szacunkiem, a on sam chce dla nich jak najlepiej. Zanim został ezgekutorem, Kougami bardzo poważnie traktował swoją pracę. Nawiązał bliższą więź z porywczym egzekutorem Mitsuru Sasayamą. Gdy znalazł zmasakrowane zwłoki swojego przyjaciela, jego Psycho-Pass znacznie się pogorszył, co spowodowało zdegradowanie do rangi egzekutora. Od tamtego momentu, Shiniya stał się bardziej przybity i w wielu aspektach zaczął przypominać zmarłego Sasayamę. Uparcie dążył do rozwiązania sprawy, a gdy już znalazł winnego śmierci swojego kolegi - chciał się zemścić. Relacje Akane Tsunemori ''„Nie proszę cię o przebaczenie. Następnym razem kiedy się spotkamy, będziesz w miejscu, z którego mnie osądzisz. Kiedy ten czas nadejdzie, proszę wypełnij swój obowiązek bez okazywania litości. Nie odwracaj się od swoich przekonań. Jestem szczęśliwy, że z tobą pracowałem. Dziękuję."'' Ich pierwsza, wspólna misja nie zakończyła się dobrze, gdyż Akane nie zgadzając się na poczynania czarnowłosego egzekutora, strzela do niego z dominatoraPsycho-Pass Odcinek 1 „Współczynnik przestępczości".. Tsunemori czuje się winna sytuacja i gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, poszła spytać się o jego stan zdrowia. Shinya był zdziwiony jej postawą i stwierdził, że ''„''z taką szefową być może będzie w stanie pracować jak detektyw, a nie jak pies.", na co Akane się popłakałaPsycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „Ci, którzy się nadają",. Gdy Tsnemori dowiedziała się o tym, że Kougami był inspektorem, zaczęła się interesować jego osobą i wypytywała o niego resztę dywizji oraz go samegoPsycho-Pass Odcinek 6 „Powrót psychotycznego księcia".. Akane często towarzyszyła Shinyii podczas różnych misji, a on tłumaczył jej wiele rzeczy, które z doświadczenia już sam wiedziałPsycho-Pass Odcinek 8 „Reszta jest milczeniem".. Prócz tego, była jedyną osobą, która tak wytrwale pomagała mu rozwiązać sprawę zabójstwa jego dawnego przyjaciela - Sasayamy. Gdy odnaleźli już sprawcę, którym okazał się być Shogo Makishima, połączył ich wspólny cel - wymierzenie mu sprawiedliwości, gdyż ten w między czasie, zamordował również przyjaciółkę Akane - YukiPsycho-Pass Odcinek 11 „Wieczerza Świętych".. Metody działania Tsunemori i Kougami'ego ogromnie się jednak różniły. Gdy Sybil uznał Makishimę za jednostkę, do której nie można strzelić z dominatora przełączonego na tryb egzekucji, Shinya postanowił zignorować nakaz systemu i mimo wszystko wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość. Akane starała się za wszelką cenę odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Po tym jak z rozkazu Joshu Kasei, Shinya miał zaprzestać mieszać się w sprawy związane z Makishimą, pani inspektor kazała złożyć mu obietnicę, by ten na zawsze pozostał detektywem, w której chodziło głównie o to, aby nie buntował się przeciw Sybil. Egzekutor jednak nie dotrzymał słowa i zostawił jej list, w którym przeprasza i zapewnia, że musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i opuścić biuro. Po przeczytaniu go, Akane się rozpłakałaPsycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „Obietnica zapisana na wodzie".. Tsunemori korzystając z tego, iż System Sybil bardzo ją ceni, wynegocjowała, aby ten nie zabijał Kougami'ego, nawet jeżeli jego Psycho-Pass wzrośnie powyżej trzystu. Warunkiem było jednak to, że Shinya nie zabije Shogo MakishimyPsycho-Pass Odcinek 20 „Tam, gdzie sprawiedliwość".. Gdy Akane zostaje ranna podczas wypadku ciężarówki, kątem oka dostrzega Kougami'ego, który wymienia naboje w rewolwerze. Prosi go, aby nie zabijał ich wspólnego wroga, bo tym samym też zostanie przekreślony. Shinya jednak nie posłuchał jej rady i wymierzył sprawiedliwość przestępcy z własnej ręki, po czym uciekł z JaponiiPsycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat".. W drugim sezonie, gdy Akane dowiaduje się o tragicznej śmierci swojej babci, jest podłamana. Wyobraża sobie, że obok niej stoi Kougami, który radzi jej jak ma postąpić ze sprawcą.Psycho-Pass 2 „Mierząc duszę". Do ich ponownego spotkania dochodzi poza granicami Japonii gdy Akane udaje się do kraju targanego wojną domową. Poznaje Kougami'ego, który przyłączył się do grupy partyzantów i ostrzega go, aby jego nienawiść do systemu nie przerodziła się w czyny, których dopuścił się Makishima.Psycho-Pass Movie Nobuchika Ginoza Kougami był najlepszym przyjacielem Ginozy. Poznali się już w szkole średniej i obaj zostali inspektorami w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Po tym jak Shinya został naznaczony przez Sibyl jako utajniony, Nobuchika wciąż go szanował, lecz nie ukazywał mu takiej aprobaty jak wcześniej. Jego lojalność wobec byłego inspektora widać gdy m.in. waha się czy strzelić do niego z zabójczego eliminatora na rozkaz Joshu KaseiPsycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie".. Po tym jak egzekutor uciekł, Ginoza czuł się opuszczony i samotny. Nie popierał też jego decyzji, gdyż wiedział, że Kougami tym sprowadził na siebie wyrok. Oświadcza, że osobiście go złapie nazywając go przy tym idiotą.Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 ''„Przezroczysty cień". Kougami ponownie spotyka Ginozę, gdy ten wraz z Biurem Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego udaje się poza granice Japonii. Nobuchika pozwala mu uciec dając jednak warunek, aby ten już nigdy więcej nie pokazywał się mu i inspektor Tsunemori na oczy. Chwilę potem, zbiegły egzekutor zostaje uderzony w twarz przez dawnego kolegę. Po powrocie do ojczystego kraju, Ginoza zdaje raport Akane, gdzie zaznacza, że Kougami stał się zwykłym bandytą i nie powinna się o niego zamartwiaćPsycho-Pass Movie. Tomomi Masaoka Gdy Shinya był inspektorem, spędzał wiele czasu z Tomomi'm. Gdy jednak Kougami został zdegradowany do roli egzekutora, Masaoka starał się rozumieć jego poczynania, których czasem nie popierał, tłumacząc że „są ulepieni z tej samej gliny". Jego zaufanie względem byłego inspektora widać też, gdy postawia pomóc mu w ucieczce i zezwolić na zabicie Makishimy, czego jednoznacznie zabroniło Sybil. Daje mu wtedy kluczyki do sejfu, w którym umieścił niegdyś sprzęt do budowy klasycznego rewolweru oraz motocyklPsycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „Obietnica zapisana na wodzie".. Gdy Kougami zobaczył martwego Masaokę, był wyraźnie zdruzgotany, co tylko pogłębiło jego nienawiść do MakishimyPsycho-Pass Odcinek 21 „Nagroda spowita we krwi".. Mitsuru Sasayama Sasayama był podwładnym Kougami'ego gdy ten był jeszcze inspektorem. Z biegiem czasu, Shinya zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i stali się niemal nierozłączni. Podchwycił od niego również wiele nawyków m.in. palenie czy agresywne zachowanie względem utajnionych. Po tym jak Shinya znalazł zmasakrowane zwłoki Sasayamy, poprzysiągł zemstę na tym kto zamordował jego kolegę. Obsesyjnie szukał sprawcy, aż w końcu jego Współczynnik Zbrodni zmętniał i został utajnionym kryminalistą. Ponownie dołączył do Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, aby kontynuować swoje śledztwo. Pomimo upływu czasu od tego zdarzenia, miewa czasem koszmary dotyczące MitsuruPsycho-Pass Odcinek 6 „Powrót psychotycznego księcia".. Shion Karanomori Shion dobrze go zna i mają ze sobą przyjacielskie relacje, o czym świadczy fakt, że mówi do niego po imieniu. Kougami nazywa czasem Karanomori „boginią analizy i informacji"Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16 „''Brama do wyroku".Psycho-Pass Odcinek 14 „''Słodka trucizna".. Shion często z nim flirtuje, co oboje odbierają raczej jako niewinne żarty. Gdy Shinya odchodził z Dywizji Pierwszej, analityczka zapytała go czy nie powinni choć raz się ze sobą przespać. Po chwili jednak obaj wspólnie zgodzili się, że „nie przypadliby sobie do gustu"Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 „''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie".''. Shogo Makishima ''„Przeznaczenie ich wyczekiwało jeszcze zanim się spotkali. Ich drogi nie przecięły się tak po prostu. Nie byli dla siebie niepojętą zagadką. Ci dwaj rozumieli się lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i skupiali się wyłącznie na sobie nawzajem".'' Makishima był zafascynowany zdolnościami detektywistycznymi Kougami'ego, a samo wymawianie jego imienia sprawiało, że był szczęśliwyPsycho-Pass Odcinek 9 „Rajski owoc".. Po tym jak Shinya poznał prawdę odnośnie śmierci Sasayamy, jego głównym celem stało się wymierzenie sprawiedliwości Shogo. Białowłosy złoczyńca nie był zadowolony z tego, że Kougami służy Sybil i również był gotów go zabić, gdy nadarzyłaby się okazja. Po tym jak poznaje prawdę o rządzącym systemie, jest w stanie jednak zrezygnować ze swoich planów i dzwoni do Kougami'ego oznajmiając, że Sybil nie jest warty jakichkolwiek poświęceńPsycho-Pass Odcinek 17 „Żelazne serce".. Shinya jednak dalej dąży do wyrównania rachunków z Makishimą, nie dlatego, że szkodzi on systemowi, lecz głównie przez jego czyny, o której nie był w stanie zapomnieć. Gdy drogi byłego już egzekutora i złoczyńcy znowu się krzyżują, i wiadomo jest, że Makishima przegrał, przyznaje on, że nie wyobraża sobie, aby zamordować miał go ktokolwiek inny niż właśnie Kougami. Po chwili pyta się również, czy Shinya znajdzie sobie kogoś innego na jego miejsce, na co ten odpowiada, że nie chciałby. Po chwili zakończa żywot białowłosego przestępcy strzelając do niego z rewolweruPsycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat".. Ciekawostki * Kougami wypala około półtora paczki papierosów na dzień. * Jego styl walki to silat, który przedstawił mu niegdyś Sasayama. Oprócz tego, trenuje też zapasy i kick-boxing. * Najbardziej lubi jeść hamburgery, a najmniej ryby. * Gdy pracował w biurze, do jego hobby należały sport, czytanie i gry, w które grał z Kagarim. * Do jego ulubionych autorów należy przede wszystkim Stephen King. Z jego powieści, Kougami najbardziej lubi ''„''Wielki Marsz" i ''„'''''Uciekinier". Inni pisarze, których twórczość lubi to m.in. Ernest Hemingway i James Ellroy. * Śpi około czterech godzin dziennie. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:Postacie